


It Felt Like a Kiss

by carolinecrane



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates Delilah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Like a Kiss

She hated Delilah. She always had; even when they were little girls she’d hated that dark, silky hair and that perfect caramel skin. 

She hated Delilah’s hands. Hated the way those long, delicate fingers curved around her pen so casually, the way they ran absently through her shampoo-commercial hair whenever she laughed. She hated that there was anything delicate about Delilah at all, especially considering how much damage she could do with just a few words.

She hated the sound of that voice, low and smoky and designed to seduce. She hated that Delilah could be a bitch because she could afford to, that she didn’t have to worry about other people’s feelings or play by the same rules as the rest of the world. Hated that her dark, exotic beauty let her get away with murder, just because everyone wanted her.

Oh, everyone wanted her, alright; that much was obvious from the way the crowd parted when she walked down the hall, from the mindless groupies who followed her around, hanging on her every word as though somehow, some way just a little bit of her would rub off on them. That was the reason Stan had hung on for so long, and it had to be the reason Casey was with her now. Because everyone either wanted to fuck Delilah or be her; it didn’t even matter which, because in the end they were practically the same thing.

She’d heard enough from Stan to know that, spent half their time together listening to him mutter about how frigid she was. Untouchable…that was the word he always used when he talked about her, when he wondered out loud why somebody like Casey would set himself up for that kind of disappointment. She still hadn’t figured out if he was jealous because of Delilah or because of Casey, but she’d realized a couple weeks into their relationship that it didn’t really matter. The point was that Stan would never be hers; he was just another of Delilah’s cast-offs, like her newly acquired preppy look and her role as stand-in girlfriend for the football hero who was just a little too vulnerable for Delilah the Ice Queen.

And maybe it should have bothered her more that her new boyfriend was either gay or obsessed with his ex-girlfriend, but it was hard to care when she was busy with her own obsessions. In the end that was the one thing they had in common; they both hated Delilah, maybe even for all the same reasons. She was pretty sure Stan hadn’t noticed – no, there was only one person who noticed, and she took advantage of it every time she got the chance.

She hated Delilah for being perfect, hated those big brown eyes that could look right into you and rip out your heart. But most of all she hated that when Delilah grabbed her arm and held on long enough to spit some insult at her, it felt like a kiss.


End file.
